coding_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
D
PC history He was born on different continent invited into Terra Amatta by his remote family. As he had nothing tying him to home after he got letter he went on journey to Terra Amatta. Since he remembers he was not alone but with his companion huge cat called ______ that he saved when he was young. Before he even remembers. As family told him when he found it it was completely out and should have been dead but somehow barely lived. He helped it to heat it up and stop it from freezing risking his own young life. After he got to Terra Amatta by boat he got carriage and went to different city going the way to remote family. In carriage he met Young knight in shiny expensive plate armor and his maid. This maid is enclosed in robes and very quite not talking only answering by nodding. When talking it is very quite to her master. PC: CAT: https://roll20.net/compendium/dnd5e/Lion#content cat looks like big cat player grow up with it as such player counts for Pack Tactics. Knight: plate armor, double handed sword, small light backpack, pouch for gold Maid: robes, walking staff, huge backpack We start by little talk interrupted by yelling brace yourself and rolling agility or strength depending on what they choose if they fail constitution decides how much damage they take. Then they get out of carriage and see goblins fight starts. MAP #1: carriage bendy road small amount of trees some rocks couple of goblins. After fight they see in distance that goblins are running away from raiding village with some food resources and couple of woman. Village asks them to catch them. It will take time for driver to repair carriage and they probably will have to stay night in village. Young knight with his made go to help and they ask PC to join. Driver tells him that they probably will have to stay night and he might not want to stay in village if he doesn't help ;). He also tells them that if he wants to save the woman he better get moving and they don't have more than couple of hours. Hunter joins them. MAP #2: right outside of cavern and inside of cavern. there's clearing and treeline around small entrance into mountainous area 2 goblins outside as guards. Mostly bored not paying too much attention. After that they get into goblin lair. Name of NPCs Abhartach: crule ruler Kelpie: water monster looking like a horse, children see black horse per him and they teke him to water, strength of 10 horses, loch ness monster ? Cat SidheSith: it is said they could steal soul of dead, placing curses, NEW ADVENTURE starts at route where rider informs them there's big goblin raid going. Suggests hiding ? while hiding they find small cavern and kimahri falls in this shoot to underwater palace evidently ancient before humans existed old language (language of the old ones) and new scribbles through things in elven/ dwarven. He needs to navigate through the temple with traps to one big room where dagger on wall pedestal awaits. Handle is rotten but the metal is still shining. There are runes on the dagger. Together with it few gold items with weird hieroglyphs are found. On the ground and walls there are big dagon symbols(he doesn't know just show symbol). To get knife he needs to read old pledge part of the pledge is promise that he will return the dagger before his death to this temple for new generation to find, he won't give it further or sell it at any point. but returns it to its home to sleep again. Also he needs to make blood offering. Traps automated arrow slits, moving axes, jumping puzzle(acrobatics checks) etc Out of the window he can see he is in part of huge underwater temple build eons ago. Final challenge for leaving is corridor with many buttons on the wall. These are pressure plates when he hits all of them by jumping the dagger. On inspection of pressure plates he can see old cuts and hits of the hilt in the pressure plates from previous attempts. This lets him to long stairs and finally water stream where he can swim to the small spring found in the cave to get from the depths.